evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellyfish
The jellyfish is an enemy type encountered in the E.V.O. series. The Japanese version of the games calls these creatures クラゲ (Kurage), which means "jellyfish". In The Shinka Ron, the jellyfish enemies are large, blue jellyfish, sporting a wobbly head and long tentacles, that make up two thirds of their body size. In EVO, they are small, violet jellyfish, sporting a wobbly hat-like head, two white eyes with black irises. They also have tentacles, that make up half the size of their body. The jellyfish is the very first enemy encountered in both games and where they are met in the Ocean of Origin, which is very first stage of Chapter 1: The World Before Land. Enemy types The Shinka Ron In The Shinka Ron, there is one type of jellyfish, that the player can meet. The jellyfish are the weakest enemy in the game and deal very little damage even when the protagonist is still in their weakest form. They still have to be careful, though, as the jellyfish is able to perform a sting attack, that allows it to paralyze the protagonist for one or more turns, if it succeeds. Due to being the weakest enemy, the jellyfish also gives very little EVO genes. Despite this, just as with any other enemy, this value is always randomized, so it slightly varies from jellyfish to jellyfish. Enemy stats Behaviour The jellyfish will generally swim around aimlessly and at a very slow pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will end up in a battle with the jellyfish, where they can fight the jellyfish or flee. E.V.O. Search for Eden In E.V.O. Search for Eden, there are three types of jellyfish, that the player can meet. The first one is the guide jellyfish, which looks just like any other regular jellyfish, but tells the player about the "Survival of the Fittest"-rules. More about this character can be found in the corresponding section below. The second one is the regular jellyfish, which is one of the weakest enemies found ingame. The third one is the big jellyfish, which is exclusive to the final battle against Bolbox. The Guide Jellyfish The Guide Jellyfish is the very first NPC encountered ingame. When the protagonist meets them for the first time in the Ocean of Origin, swimming close to the guide jellyfish will result in the following conversation: Jellyfish: "What! We have another newcomer?" Welcome to the world, where the rule is only the fittest shall survive. Look newcomer! You better listen to the rules of this world. There are the three. One- "Fight for survival and for food." Two- "Only move forward never back." The last is, "Evolve and become strong." Well, this is a very dangerous world isn't it? Are you afraid of it? The weak and flabby will be easy to defeat. What about you, newcomer? Once the conversation is over, the guide jellyfish will turn into the very first enemy and attack the protagonist, if they stay too close by whipping a tentacle at them. When the protagonist returns to the Ocean of Origin after finishing the stage, it will only have regular jellyfish in it and the guide jellyfish will always be replaced with a regular one, so they are only able to have this conversation once in every playthrough of the game. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go both for the guide jellyfish and any other regular jellyfish encountered afterwards. They do not account for the big jellyfish fought later ingame. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour The jellyfish will generally swim around aimlessly and at a very slow pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will occassionally attempt to whip them with one of their tentacles. If they succeed in doing so, the protagonist will get stung and hurt by the tentacle while it will make a short, whirring noise. How to deal with them Due to their slow pace, it is very easy to swim avoid the jellyfish by swimming around them. They are also easily defeated by biting or ramming them or attacking them with a horn. Even the weakest bite or ramming attack will take them out in two hits and the weakest horn takes them out in a single hit. As such, the player doesn't have to be afraid of them unless the protagonist has very little health left. The best tactic to defeat a jellyfish is to swim above it, so the protagonist's head is roughly aligned with the jellyfish's hat and using the ramming attack. This way, the player can easily avoid the jellyfish's tentacles and also won't receive any collision damage. Gallery The Shinka Ron Jellyfish.png|A jellyfish as it appears in The Shinka Ron EVO Jellyfish enemy animated.gif|A jellyfish as it appears in E.V.O. Search for Eden Category:EVO Enemies Category:The Shinka Ron Enemies